From the Heart
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: Amy is having the worst Christmas ever...until someone reveals his feelings for her. Oneshot.


Title: From the Heart

Description: Amy is having the worst Christmas ever...until someone special reveals his feelings for her.

Disclaimer: The characters own themselves, I own this story.

Author's Note: Ignore all the storylines about Amy/Lita.

* * *

Amy Dumas slammed into the women's locker room, seething. Trish Stratus had just beat her—badly—in a special Christmas Day match by cheating. Again.

She stepped into the shower, sighing heavily as the hot water poured down her back, soothing her aching muscles. After soaping herself and shampooing her hair, she rinsed off, stepped out and dried off. While she tossed her belongings into a duffel bag, she thought of her life and how much it had changed in just one year.

Though she and Matt Hardy had split up months ago, thinking of him still brought a little ache to her heart. Luckily, the storyline breakup had been nowhere near the truth—she and Matt had simply grown apart in their real life relationship, and the breakup was mutual. They were still close friends, probably closer than before, but now that the holiday season was here, she couldn't help remembering him.

Boy, this was going to be the worse Christmas ever.

* * *

He walked down the hallway, running his hand through his hair.

He'd watched her match, and how she'd lost to Trish Stratus. He'd seen her expression as she walked back up the ramp, and had known how hurt and angry she must have been. Lita was, after all, one of the most talented women wrestlers in the company. Besides that, she was beautiful, sweet, funny, gutsy, spunky...

"You're thinking about her, again, aren't you?" Jeff Hardy grinned.

"Thinking about who?"

"Amy."

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Amy?"

"It's obvious, man. Any idiot would know just by looking at the way you look at her."

He sighed. He loved Amy, but was too scared to do anything. After all, they'd never really been put together in any storylines, so she probably didn't know him or thought he was just some pretty boy.

"Look, Jeff...I want to give her the perfect Christmas gift. But I don't know what."

"Why not, man? Just give her something from the heart...she loves stuff like that," Jeff replied.

"Something from the heart...oh my god, I think I've got it! Thanks, Jeff!" He smiled, lifted his hand in a casual wave, and ran off.

"You're welcome...and good luck," Jeff looked after the man for a few moments before disappearing into his locker room.

* * *

As Amy drove home, several thoughts ran through her head. All she needed was her pillow, some music, and the TV. The perfect Christmas, she thought wryly, watching soap operas while everyone else was having a great time.

As she pulled in the driveway, she frowned. Funny. She thought she'd switched off the light in the front hall, but it appeared to be on.

Amy unlocked the door and gasped. The entire first floor of her house was filled with lit candles, and the floors were covered-completely covered-with rose petals. As she turned to close and lock the door behind her, a sheet of pale pink paper drew her attention. She picked it up and read it.

_Dearest Ames,_

_Merry Christmas, love. Yeah, that's right, _love._ I love you, Amy. I have ever since I joined the company and noticed your beautiful smile. But even more, you have a beautiful personality...and that's what matters, because that's what I love most about you._

_Turn around, baby, and walk into the living room. I have a Christmas gift for you...the perfect one. Someone told me to give something from the heart...and that's what you'll find._

Amy let the slip of paper fall from her fingers and walked into the living room, which was also lit with candles and decorated with rose petals. In the corner was a beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with twinkling lights and tinsel. Under the tree was one box...just one. She picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside, she found another slip of paper.

_Ames,_

_You probably expected to find something you really love. I'm sorry if I disappointed you sweetheart, but that's not your Christmas gift. Something else is...and you'll find out very soon. Now sit down on the couch and close your eyes. Wait, sweetheart...and the gift will come to you._

Amy sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and feeling a little ridiculous. As the minutes ticked by, she felt sillier and sillier.

Then she heard it. Footsteps. As she sat, she fought back the urge to open her eyes, choosing instead to wait patiently.

Soon, she felt someone sit down in front of her, and take her hands. His hands were soft and strong, circling hers easily. He lifted her hands, and Amy smiled as she felt his lips touch one hand, then the other, ever so gently.

"Open your eyes," a gentle voice said.

Amy opened her eyes, looking at the man kneeling before her. His beautiful face was illuminated by the candlelight, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew that what he'd written was true, and that, whatever gift he had for her, it was indeed perfect.

"Ames...say something. Did I do something wrong?" His forehead crinkled anxiously.

Amy smiled. "Well...maybe one thing."

Now the crease on his forehead deepened. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Amy looked at him, a mischievious glint in her eye. "It's Christmas...and you haven't given me the perfect present yet."

A slow smile spread slowly across his face, and he gently pulled Amy up. Looking down at her, he said, "You want your present?"

"Yeah...I do."

Slowly, he took her hand, and put it on his chest.

"Feel that, sweetheart? That's my heart."

Amy, looking up into his eyes, felt his heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"That's my heart, baby, and that's what I'm giving you. Jeff said that you love presents from the heart...so I'm giving you my heart, because I love you, Amy. I've loved you ever since we met, and I've fought so hard with my feelings, because you were with Matt then, and I didn't want to get in the way. Then when you broke up, I waited months just for you, baby, waiting for you to heal. I know you might think that this might not last, but I promise you, once you have my heart, I'll never ask for it back...and I'll love you like you deserve to be loved."

Amy looked up at him, slowly thinking...letting various thoughts run through her head as he looked at her with love in his eyes, waiting...waiting...as if he would wait forever for her answer.

Then she said, "Look...there's one small problem."

"What? Whatever it is, Amy, I'll try to solve it in any way I can."

"You've given me the most perfect gift...what do I give you?"

He smiled, his eyes glinting.

"Love, Amy...all I want is for you to love me the way I love you."

Amy looked at him once more, tears pouring silently down her face. Holding his gaze, she nodded slowly.

The man smiled down at her, slipping his arms around her and pulling her close. Right before his lips met hers, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Amy, I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Randy...I love you, too."


End file.
